DESCRIPTION: This is an application from JHU is one of eight interactive RO1 applications designed to determine the prognostic value of 31-P MRS in management of human cancers. The overall aim is to test the hypothesis that the pretreatment in vivo 31-P NMR spectrum or changes in this spectrum that occur early in treatment (before changes in tumor mass are observable) can predict sensitivity or resistance to treatment and perhaps also long-term survival of patients treated with chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy. The 31-P NMR of cancers typically exhibit several distinct spectral patterns from normal tissues. In several cancers one or more of the spectral features have been shown to be potential prognostic indices and predictors of sensitivity to chemotherapy or radiotherapy. The investigators propose to determine the clinical utility of 31-P MRS in cancer management in a cooperative clinical trial involving over 1400 patients with four types of cancers - non-Hodkin's lymphomas, locally advancing primary breast disease (not included in JHU Study), soft tissue sarcomas and squamous cell carcinomas of the head and neck. These tumors have several features favorable for study by 31-P MRS. Uniform state-of-the- art 31-P methodology will be applied at all participating sites including dual-tuned 1H and 31-P coils, adiabatic rf pulses for uniform excitation, proton decoupling, 3D CSI localization, and B1 and saturation corrections to yield absolute quantification of metabolites. Hypotheses will be tested by correlating short-term response, disease free survival and, where possible, overall survival with 31-P metabolic features and 1H MRI T2 values acquired in pretreatment and follow-up studies.